24 Tributes, 24 Thoughts
by bubbles-311
Summary: My response to Geth's 24 word challenge. Somewhat strange in places but I hope still ok. Each tribute gets a random oneshot the words are not in order.
1. Marvel–District 1, Boy

**A/N: Ok, this is my response to gethsemane342's 24 word challenge. Basically, each tribute gets one word, in boy-girl district order. Words will not be in order. Will probably be quite weird, but enjoy anyways!!**

_Belt_

I sit in the Justice Building, thinking. Thinking about what I would do once I got in the arena. Thinking, I would win. I knew the reaping had been rigged, and I wasn't afraid. I knew that I would have volunteered anyway.

The door bangs open, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up to see my father standing in the doorway. He is holding in his hand an item that I don't quite recognise at first, but which I soon realise is a belt. It's made of leather with a small, silver buckle in the shape of a diamond. My father crosses the room in three strides and hands it to me. "This is your district token. I want you to wear it in the arena. It brought me luck. It'll do the same for you." Of course. This was the belt my father had worn when he was in the Games. The 49th Hunger Games. He was sixteen. I take it, and fasten it around my waist. I look up at him and smile, and he hugs me. "Good luck, Marvel. I know you can do it." With that, he turned, nodded at the Peacekeepers and left.

I reach down to touch the buckle. Don't worry Dad, I think. You'll get your belt _and_ your son back.


	2. Glimmer–District 1, Girl

_Opal_

My mother's name is Opal. And the ring she gave me was set with one.

I looked at it in awe. It was so beautiful, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I glanced up at my mother. "Are you sure?" She smiled, but there was something in her smile that said more than she could say aloud, in front of the Peacekeepers. "Yes. Glimmer, that ring could save you." She glanced at the guards, who it seemed hadn't heard her. She smiled again. "Make sure you come home, ok?"

"Of course I will. I'll make sure you get your ring back."

She hugged me, and while her head was on my shoulder, she whispered to me. "Twist the gem."

As soon as I was on the train, alone, I took off the ring and twisted the gem. I almost yelled in surprise as the opal was pushed to one side and a deadly-looking spike popped out. I carefully capped the gemstone back on, and all of a sudden it was a beautiful, innocent ring again. I smiled as I realised that both opals, the gemstone on my ring, and my mother, were beautiful, but deadly.


	3. Cato–District 2, Boy

_Legendary_

As I mounted the stairs, the crowd roared. They knew that this year, district 2 would have a winner. I thought back to all the district 2 winners whose games I had watched. The first ever district 2 winner I remember watching was Hikan Maple. He was seventeen, same as me. Even though we've had two other male winners since then, he's still the mentor. My heart leapt as I realised I would get to know my hero. I would talk to him, maybe even see a demo. He was–and still is– a legend with a sword. He took out five people, just on the first day. I knew that I would follow in my hero's footsteps, and become legendary.

Whenever I talk to him now, my heart beats faster. He is truly a legend. He talks to me and Clove strictly, but there is fire in his eyes and in his voice. He's only twenty seven now, and I know that he could still easily kill everyone in the arena, even after ten years. After I got a ten in training, he turned to me and he said, "Look kid, you're pretty good. You win out there, and you're gonna be legendary." And that is exactly what I intend to be.


	4. Clove–District 2, Girl

**A/N: Ok, I just realised that I haven't put in any disclaimers, so this goes for the entire thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or anything associated with either of them.**

_Determination_

I can feel the metal plate beneath my feet. I can hear the tension in the air. I can only see one thing: the golden image of the Cornucopia straight in front of me. I was determined I was going to win.

The gong sounds, and I sprint forward. I'm fast, I reach the horn first. I see a tan pack straight above my head. I grab it and rip it open, hoping for a knife. I get more than I hoped for. At least ten knives, all different. I smirk and grab a short, silver one. I send it flying towards the girl from district 3. It contacts her in the stomach, and she barely has time to pull it out before she keels over. I smirk again, and the feeling of determination in my stomach hardens; I can do this. I just proved it.

I see the girl from 12 running towards the woods. I hate her: I think everyone except Loverboy does. She has an orange pack on her back: too bad it won't stop my knife. She sees me a split second before the knife flies out of my hand and straight towards her, but fortunately for her, it gives her just enough time to hike her pack up onto her shoulders and duck, meaning that the knife sticks into her pack instead of into her skull. I would love to go after her, but I have to get back to the Cornucopia. On the way I take out another tribute, the boy from district 8. I pull my knives out of him and the girl I killed earlier, and as I replace them in the pack the feeling of determination hardens again. I will win.


End file.
